1. Field
The present subject matter relates to a dispensing cap including a storage area for storing liquid or powder contents separate from a container or bottle. More specifically, the subject matter relates to a threaded dispensing cap arranged to rotate to an open position and release a seal so that the contents of the storage area incur centrifugal forces and dispense the liquid or powder into an attached container or bottle.
2. Background
Many containers do not include a storage area inside of a threaded cap or an arrangement for a simple release of the storage area contents by merely rotating the cap in a clockwise direction. Furthermore, containers or bottles in the market today that include a storage area inside of a cap suffer from significant drawbacks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,696, 5,950,819, 6,073,803 and 6,921,087 are representative of such containers. The challenges presented by these containers include maintaining proper sealing of the cap's storage area, a tamper-resistant arrangement, and a simple threaded arrangement that provides lower production costs and ease of manufacture.